Another one of those moments
by alaskian
Summary: It was like any other moment they had shared together but this time a bit to much alcohol was with it. BB
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those moments like they had shared many times before where his brown eyes would search hers, hoping praying even, that her blue pools would show that emotion that had been written with stone so deeply into his own heart. It been a long case and as usually they were celebrating at there usual diner. Maybe it was the alcohol talking or maybe she had finally given in but Booth could've sworn he saw love in those eyes. This observation gave his body the permission to do what he did next. Booth lifted Brennan's chin softly with his thumb and leaned forward to kiss her ever so lightly on her luscious lips.

Brennan saw this whole thing coming, that familiar look in his eye that comforting silence that had fallen between them. It was really a matter of bravery until the inevitable happened. When he had made the first move she for the first time in years didn't think just acted instinctively and lent forward.

The kiss was soft at first as if they knew this was the border and with any sudden movements there whole life could end shortly, everything would change, but at the same time there was hope that they would be somewhere better a new step into life. They were pressed up against each others lips for what seemed like forever until booth pressed a little harder and moved his hand to the back of her head enjoy the feel of her well kept shinny brown hair. The kiss started to deepen and before either knew what happened they were over that line.

"mm maybe we… should…leave…before" Brennan mumbled breathily into his lips.

Booth simply nodded and stood up keep his lips locked with Brennans for as long as possible. Once they made there way out of the booth he grabbed her hand and kissed it lovingly across the knuckles. He had definitely had to much to drink.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to booths assignment was a silent one, booth where to deep in thought to even register the fact that the other may want to engage in conversation. The couple had become so accustomed to each other though that the silences they spent together weren't awkward but comfortable. When booth finally killed the ignition he looked over at Bones her mahogany hair cascading lightly down her face to just past her shoulders. He loved it when she wore her hair down, it framed her face in such a way that it brought out the blue in her eyes. He loved everything about his partner, he was so past platonic that he didn't even deny it any more. As if instinctively he reached out and touched her knee gently, her response was to slowly turn her head and to look deeply into his eyes with such desire that for once in his life he despised the law against having sex in public, after all it was a natural thing right?

"Temperance, do you still want to come up, after all once you enter my domain the inevitable will happen." Booth stated.

"Oh really, you think I have no self control."

"You're pupils have dilated so much that I can't even see the colour of your eyes, you wont be able to resist me especially if I do this…" Booth lent forward and cupped bones faced looked into her eyes and kissed her. As much as bones wanted to fight it she moaned as he kissed her so tenderly, and he was right she lost all self-control. She pulled his head towards her trying desperately to get closer trying to be one with him. This is when bones stop abruptly, when in the world did she ever want to 'become one with someone'

"Bones you cant stop know, please don't if you stop now ill have to jump you against your will and me having the morals I do would feel guilty for a very long time." Booth moaned.

"I, I " Brennan stared at booth puzzlingly "I wanted to become one with you booth I've never wanted to do that that's not even a rational part of having sex! I was thinking like a love struck schoolgirl, become one? Become one! I would never say that."

Booth just smiled at her his gaze slipping to her lips again, this time he couldn't even start tenderly he just pounced on bones and kissed her senseless.

"mmmaybe we…. Should move..is..up"

"mmhmm"


End file.
